


How I spent Valentine's Day

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-29
Updated: 2001-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Warning: Contains elements of BDSM (minor) How I spent my Valentine's Day Enough said.





	How I spent Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

How I spent Valentine's Day

## How I spent Valentine's Day

by silvina

Author's Website: http://members.nbci.com/dueSou

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Wow. My first S&M piece. A little explanation is in order here, I think. On Valentine's Day, Catherine, Josh, and I went to an S&M 101 lecture for class. It was fun.   
Besides, it inspired slash. The main points of the story are what happened, including the young man with the mohawk. Ray and Fraser's dialogue, obviously, is made up. John's lecture is my   
approximation of what he said. Please don't use this as any kind of guide for electric play. Please send comments, questions, compliments and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com and visit   
http://members.nbci.com/dueSou or http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul   


Author's Notes: This piece has got to be dedicated to Gilda Lily, the Queen of DS S&M, but you   
can blame the box mentioned at the end on Catherine, my twisted little beta   
reader.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Ray was not pleased. As expected, when Ray was not pleased, he generally made his displeasure known to the person most likely to causing his displeasure, Benton Fraser. He wasn't often wrong. 

"Benny! What in the hell have you brought me to?!" Ray stage-whispered. 

"Be quiet, Ray. They're about to start." 

Startled at Ben's abruptness, he settled back as the presentation. 

Several older men in leather vests were up front. After the reading of a disclaimer of liability by one man, the presentation settled down to another man doing most of the talking, occasionally demonstrating on his partner. 

"Don't be embarrassed, ladies, if Eddie begins to enjoy this a little much," someone heckled from the back. Everyone giggled. 

The crowd was fairly large, made up mostly of young people, probably college aged. It was split about equally between men and women. 

John, the man up front, picked up a TENS (Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulations) unit to demonstrate current. And then the lid fell off, reminding Ray of when he'd had to take a physics lab. Nothing had ever worked. He explained quickly about leakage, when the connection between the two leads bled. Obviously, this was not a good thing. 

He attached the electrode pads to Eddie, on the insides of his thighs. "What you don't want to do, is apply current through the body, from one side to the other. Especially through the chest cavity. A current as weak as 3 milliAmps can damage the heart. Basically, you're safe playing below the waist. Besides, there's so much fun to be had below the waist, why would you want to go anywhere else?" 

Someone questioned where shocks would not be appropriate. 

"The three key phrases to S&M are Safe, Sane, and Consentual. Lots of places would not be sane for electric shocks. The eyes, the head, the neck, the chest cavity. You never want to really damage anyone, that's where the sane comes in." 

He shocked Eddie, using different objects to create different effects. Continuing the discussion, he picked up a plastic speculum. "Now this, this can be a lot of fun." It was wired up to deliver shocks. 

"I picked up 100 of these for $15 on Ebay. You have to love Ebay for this stuff!" 

"You want to buy our toys on Ebay?! What kind of guy do you take me for?!" 

John passed the speculum around. "The green button is for a light shock. The red one delivers a little more." 

Ray was distracted as the speculum was passed down the rows and people tried it out with their hands. As the lecture continued, he could occasionally hear a startled squeak as someone pushed a button. Finally, the person sitting on his right passed it to him. He shocked Benny, who seemed to enjoy the mild shocks. Trying it out for himself, he decided to risk the red button. He needed to know what anything he did to his partner would feel like first. "Hmmm. I kinda like that. I'll have to   
remember that for next time we . .. " 

Fraser blushed. 

The lecture was over shortly, after John passed around a few more items, including a plastic tube that let you look inside the anus. "No thanks." Ray muttered. 

As they were trying to find their way out of the unfamiliar club, Ray paused to let a young man with a mohawk cross in front of him. Once outside, they made their way to the Riv. "Benny- he was wearing buttless chaps! Now I'll never get the image out of my head!" 

Ben hid a smile, thinking of the box he had hidden in the back of his closet, and glanced around for something to distract his partner. "Look Ray, there's a Krispy Kreme right across the street. Why don't we go get some doughnuts?" 

"Ben-ny, you're wearing a collar! What will people think?" 

"That I belong to you." 

He couldn't argue with that. 

* * *

End


End file.
